Spells & Creatures
by Imperator Atrum
Summary: This is a constantly growing list of all the spells and creatures my twisted mind can think up of or has read about, many things found in here are the property of JK Rowling, so please don't sue.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer **

Everything contained in here does NOT belong to me anything you recognise was likely created by the brilliant J.K. Rowling, so PLEASE don't sue me, I have no money. Otherwise enjoy and feel free to use everything contained in this encyclopaedia. Yes you can all use them, all I ask is that you tell me (in a review) that you are using them and please tell me in what story you are using them, I would love to read it. Yes if you want please send me any ideas you have for spells or rituals or anything, I will gladly put them in.

Finally, Enjoy!


	2. Healing

**Healing**

**Anicure**- instantly heals your animal

**Ferula -**makes a sling for a broken arm, leg, etc.

**Homorphus Charm-** this turns a werewolf back into a normal person, this spell has no words, it simply requires a lot of magic and will power

**Revivo- **removes stasis

**Vestigia Retrorsum- **heals cuts and bruises

**Emmendo- **heals broken bones


	3. Neutral

**Neutral**

**Accio **-summoning spell  
**Alohomora **-door-unlocking spell  
**Aparecium-** makes invisible ink, visible

**Avis- **creates a flock of birds; type of birds and the size depends on the casters personality and power

**Colloportus-** locks a door so that no spell will open it

**Dissendium- **opens entrance to secret passage to Hogsmeade

**Engorgio **-swelling charm, causes whatever is hit by this to swell to 3 times its normal size

**Ela Grigorus**- a teleportation spell makes whatever the object you are pointing to come directly to you

**Fteros**- causes a pair of wings to appear on your back

**Glassium Boxius Tutemae**- puts the target into an unbreakable glass box

**Incendio- **creates a fire

**Katheti Repairo**- a cleaning spell instantly puts everything in the room back where it's supposed to be

**Lumos **-emits a ray of light from your wand

**Magnetus**- a magnet charm

**Mobilarbus- **spell to move trees  
**Mobilicorpus- **spell to move someone who can't walk  
**Nox-** spell to extinguish light on your wand

**Obliviate- **memory spell that makes the subject forget whatever the caster wants them to forget

**Pasvoir**- turns invisible people, visible

**Petrificus Totalus-** binds whole body, incapable of moving   
**Point Me-** Four Point Spell, makes wand a compass, due north

**Portus- **Turns target object into a portkey

**Prior Incantato- **reveals a wand's last spell used

**Quietus- **reverses the charm Sonorus, makes voice quieter   
**Reducio- **Shrinking Charm, makes the object its cast on smaller

**Reparo-** repairing charm  
**Rictusempra- **tickling spell

**Scourgify**- cleans whatever your wand is pointed at

**Sonorus-** charm to magnify one's voice

**Solelium Lumos**- a more powerful version of the 'Lumos' spell

**Shearus**- creates a pair of scissors

**Veriverto- **changes an object into a water glass

**Wingardium Leviosa-** spell to make things fly

**Zipnitrius**- creates an alarm clock

**Contura- **Makes inanimate objects animate, allows the caster to control objects at will

**Brio Marcato- **makes the target taste sour milk in their mouth


	4. Light Arts Defensive

**Light Arts Defensive**

**Anthropi Magus**- the counter-curse to Bovini Magus and Porcini Magus

**Bakatcha**- creates a large mirror that reflects spells back at your opponent

**Bona Lumos- **reverses the effect of "Bona Nox", makes the target able to see again

**Enervate -**reviving spell

**Kooverta Maximius- **causes a large shield to come in front of you and deflect all spells

**Protego-** creates a shield, deflects the '_Abolesco_' curse

**Jus Sanguinis-** Law of blood, a ward. Only those related to the caster by blood can cross the ward

**Jus Soli- **Law of the Land, a ward. Only those that the caster wishes to be able to cross can cross

**Assai Del Segno- **a shield that gets stronger with each spell that hits it

**Dolce Grazioso- **a shield that reflects the spell back at the caster 5-times over

**Protectus Fista- **the physical shield, this spell does not block any magical attacks, however it block all physical attacks like punches, swords or gunshots

**Incurxitialus- **a power-based shield, the more power that the caster has the more powerful the shield is, it encases the whole body of the caster

**Aureus- **goldenshield that can extend over a 7-mile area, however the bigger the shield the weaker it is, it surrounds the whole target


	5. Light Arts Offensive

**Light Arts Offensive**

**Akern-** makes the target feel as though all the bones in the area where hit are broken, example, if hit in arm it feels like all the bones in that arm are broken

**Potentio Mutiplo Stupefy-** the multiple stunner, this fires off 30 separate stunners at different targets.

**Peelsotog- **puts the target to sleep

**Aqua Nero- **creates a thunderstorm

**Apendo Keros- **allows the user to control the temperature of an area

**Arachni Sorta- **causes 1000 spiders to come out of your wand and attack the target

**Aquaius- **causes a large jet of water to come out of the tip of your wand

**Ballano- **causes a large grey ball to attack your opponent

**Bovini Magus- **turns the target into a cow

**Densaugeo-** causes teeth to grow rapidly

**Drakcio**- teeth of the dragon curse, creates a sandstorm with 70mph winds**  
Diffindo- **makes something split, cutting charm

**Electa Maximus**- causes a huge lightening bolt to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Excallibus- **creates a large sword

**Expecto Patronum- **guard spell-casts dementors' away  
**Expelliarmus- **disarming spell, causes the target to lose their wand

**Fotia Poli- **causes a jet of fire to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Furnunculus- **causes boils to appear on target

**Giahesek**- stonethrow hex, hurls 10 stones towards target at 825fps (feet per second)

**Inconscientus**- causes the target to be knocked unconscious

**Kanos Micro- **shrinks the target to the size of a mouse

**Kitte Imasu**- shoots an arrow at your opponent

**Lugo- **causes target to feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins

**Oplo- **causes a single yellow orb to shoot out and attack the target

**Porcini Magus- **turns the target into a pig

**Puissance**- paintball curse, shoots a paintball out of your wand at your target towards your opponent at 800fps (feet per second)

**Ragnos**- feels like you have paper-cuts all over

**Relashio-** causes sparks to shoot out of your wand

**Riddickulus-** spell to make Boggart change its appearance

**Stupefy- **stunning spell, knocks the target out

**Slugus Arostos- **turns the target into a slug, can also cause target to vomit up slugs

**Tarantallegra- **causes the target to lose control of their legs

**Voxinous**- feels like you are being burned all over

**Waddiwasi-** shoots an object at a high speed at the target

**Flipendo- **knockback jinx, throws the target back 10 feet

**Pesante-** similar to 'Flipendo' except this also causes the target to feel like they have been punched very hard in the stomach

**Rallentando- **shield breaker charm, destroys basic shields

**Trakus Stupefy-** the homing stunner, this is a normal stunner that follows the target around until it either hits the target, a shield or a physical object

**Kukulcan-** cannon call curse, fires a cannon ball at target at 3820 fps (feet per second)

**Muganis- **the bullet spell, this is widely looked down upon by most purebloods since it shoots a muggle bullet at 8-times the speed of sound. The bullet goes straight, however no magical shield can block it and since it goes so fast nobody can dodge it

**Mortuus Dormire**- surge of power, knocks everyone within 30 feet of caster back 10 feet and it also knocks them down. This pulses out from the caster in all directions and cannot be blocked by any shield


	6. Grey Arts

**Grey Arts**

**Shizanious- **a variation of the imperious curse, however this only plants suggestions in the targets mind, it can not make them do anything

**Janaxa- **the ward breaker, this spell breaks all weak wards and damages the stronger ones, however this spell is rather weak for all serious wards

**Yakanas-** makes the target feel like all the bones in their body are broken

**Ardeur Booklier- **a large shield, turns offensive energy into defensive energy and defensive energy into offensive energy

**Bona Nox- **makes the target blind

**Clonesusout- **creates a clone of whatever you use the spell on

**Deletrius- **disintegrating spell

**Fidelius Charm-** a charm that keeps a secret within a person, this is a will and magic based charm, it requires no words. It just requires lots of magic and willpower.

**Karthiaki Prosvolus- **makes the target feel like they are having a heart attack

**Legilimens- **allows you to read your opponent's mind

**Maherius- **makes the victim fell likes its being stabbed in the location where the spell hits

**Quadheri Excallibus- **causes you to have four swords for arms

**Reducto- **reductor curse, blasts apart a solid object

**Serpensortia- **creates a snake; the size and type depend on the power and personality of the caster

**Siragus- **causes the floor under or around the target to explode

**Suffocoum- **chokes a target

**Tri Oplo-** causes three yellows orbs to attack the target

**Glacius**- creates a large glacier, instantly freezes the target

**Flacius Morbus- **creates a large, flaming tornado

**Terre Monter**- creates an earth monster, a 60-foot tall beast made out of dirt, mud and sand

**Mer Monter**- creates a water monster; a 70-foot tall beast made out of water, more powerful than the earth monster

**Onino Hebi**- creates a large flaming, 40-foot long snake

**Silverargent**- instantly kills a werewolf, has no effect on any other wizard, this spell can only be used by someone wearing a piece of silver

**Ekmulsify-** Creates knives that appear all over the persons body, they don't do anything but as soon as you move even a millimetre they will stab you

**Spyd av ls- **causes a spear of ice to come out of your wand and shoot in a straight line towards your opponent, if it hits a shield or wall it will explode casting millions of ice fragments all over the duelling area

**Frys grunn- **freezes the target to the ground

**Vegg av ls- **creates a wall of ice to appear in front of caster, defensive spell

**Fyr skjold- **creates a fire shield around the caster, defensive spell

**Syre pil- **causesa bolt of acid to come out of your wand and shoot in a straight line towards your target

**Fyr pisk- **causes a fire whip to come out of your wand and wrap around the target

**Sverd av Brann- **creates a sword of fire to appear and attack your target

**Sublimino- **puts target into stasis suspends all body functions, (coma)

**Osteo Condroma- **bone growth curse, de-figures area where spell hits, causes area where hit to grow a golf-ball sized bony bump, no counter curse

**Solum Pavesco- **causes an earthquake; the power depends on the amount of power the caster puts in

**Paxiramonius- **paralyses the area where the target is hit

**Inoculaious- **turns the caster invisible

**Alei- **a combining spell, combines several spells together, makes them more powerful

**Divius- **dividing spell, when used with the combining spell it causes the spells to go after different targets.

**Spiculumi Argentum- **Silver dart curse, causes 20 silver, short beams of silver light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes area where hit to be temporarily paralysed

**Leggiero- **air sword, acts like a sword however it is made of air, this makes it completely unblockable

**Vortex Spell-** sucks in all spells in a 14-inch radius. This absorbs the spells and increases their power, the caster can then add some of his/her own power to the vortex before firing it back at your opponent

**Exoras- **causes objects to fall from the sky, what they are depends on the caster, for some it is stars, for other flaming comets, for others rocks, for others lightning and so on

**Klashconivis- **a variation of the bullet spell, this also fires bullets at 8-times the speed of sound, however, unlike 'Muganis' this shoots 50 bullets out, instead of just one like 'Muganis' does

**Celeritas flatus- **causesthin beams of white light to shoot out from your wand at a rapid speed at many different targets; it is the equivalent of a magical machine gun. The beams are capable of blasting through any substance, barring magical interference, however they only have a range of about ten yards. After that they disappear.

**Lapis Gelu- **this is a power-based spell, the more power the caster has the bigger the effect will be. This spell causes an explosion, however the size of the explosion depends on the casters power. An average wizard will cause a 3-foot (36 inches) wide explosion, however, Albus Dumbledore can blow up a small hill with this curse.

**Tharazul- **homing purple dart spell, shoots out a single purple dart. When it hits digs in and then explodes, destroying the surrounding inch of flesh, it also homes in and follows the person that it was fired at.

**Agility Spell**- this is a power-based spell. This spell makes a person twice as strong and fast as normal. It also allows them to jump twice as high as the normally can and injuries and spells only do half as much damage as would normally happen. However this spell takes power from the caster for as long as it is in use.

**Difflo** – To blow apart – Average exploding hex. Causes a small target to explode.

**Confervefacio** – To melt – Advance melting charm. Used to melt objects of high temperature.

**Cariosus** – To decay – Basic compost charm. Used to speed up decay for compost heaps.

**Mentalis Communicatum** – Mental Communication – Average communication charm. Creates a telepathic link between two or more people, this only lasts for one hour

**Adfero**- shoots out a silver 'bullet' however this simply enters the person the casters wishes it to and relays a message. When cast properly the silver will form into the same shape as the casters patronous, this is completely impossible to intercept and travels at 2x the speed of sound

**Brevis Dolor**- battlemeld, creates a mental link between any number of people. The link makes those connected to it fight twice as hard, be twice as strong and act as one. This lasts for 4 hours.

**Doragon**- Magnetic Fields, this creates a magnetic field that will block electricity and most spells, it will also disrupt all electronics is a ½ mile radius.

**Explodra**–To explode – Advance exploding hex. Causes a large target to explode

**Kruceo: **It encases the target in an opaque ball. However then electricity shoots inwards from the ball and electrocutes the target. Finally the ball explodes, knocking the target back 20 feet and stunning them with the effect of 4 stunners

**Bahamunt: **Concussion Curse, gives the target a concussion, if the caster waves their wand in a wide arc it can affect many people. Also if the curse misses it has the same effect as an exploding curse. When a person is hit with this curse they will receive a concussion as well as be knocked back 10 feet.

**Krakatoa:** Wall of Lava, causes a wall of wave of molten rock (lava) to flow towards your opponents.

**Hellion: **Fiery Lightning: causes many bolts of lightning to come out of your wand, however these also look like fire and can burn, anything they touch starts on fire.

**Jabitha: **Emerald Lightning, causes many bolts of lightning to come out of your wand, however these also look like green fire and can burn, anything they touch starts on fire.


	7. Dark Arts

**Dark Arts**

**Akan-** breaks all the bones where it hits, example, it hits you in your arm, all the bones in that arm are broken

**Imperila- **a variation of the Imperious curse, this makes the victim do whatever the caster wants them to, however it only works with-in a 15 radius of the caster.

**La Valanga- **causes a large avalanche to appear over your opponent and crush them

**Thalasa Maximus- **creates a huge waterfall to appear over your opponent's head and drown them

**Imperio**-Imperius Curse, can control another person completely- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Abolesco- **tears the targets internal organ apart, causes target to bleed to death inside his own body, can only be blocked by '_Protego'_

**Anataga Atsuidesu**- the unavoidable heat curse, causes the target to burst into flames (unavoidable meaning passes through all shields)

**Asphyxiatus- **causes the target to be in-cased in a large box with sand that slowly fills up, causes them to suffocate

**Morsmordre- **makes the Dark Mark

**Kamikazus**- turns an object into a bomb that will destroy anything in a 40-foot radius

**Is uvaer- **creates a huge blizzard over the target, 90 kph winds, sleet, ice and snow

**Stein Skulptur- **turns the target to stone

**Syre Regn- **causes a cloud to appear over targets head and rain down acid, slowly dissolves the target

**Akramodium- **ages target 1000 years

**Novus Incendio- **shoots a firebomb at your opponent, turns all items within 14 feet of target to be turned into ash

**Umbram Jubo- **like the imperious curse but it only works on ghosts

**Oxosso Exterebro- **removes the target bones

**Kulde fryser- **causes frostbite to appear where target is hit (if left for 30min. or more will require amputation)

**Batoack- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or brake bones

**Sludus Crimcanis-** turns the targets blood into mud, very painful and possibly deadly if left on the victim for a long time

**Venis Cardo- **Wraps the targets veins around the heart, very painful and if left on for a long time it can be deadly

**Umbra- **the disintegration curse, this causes the targets skin to turn black and charred, then the target disintegrates and turns into ash, leaving only the clothes behind. However this causes the target no pain at all

**Merhersag-** theyellow buzz-saw blade curse, this creates a 8 inch wide yellow buzz-saw blade that will pass through any magical shield. Depending on where it hits the person the person will have that part of their body cut off

**Ocular Reducto- **eyeball exploding curse, causes target eyes to explode, no counter curse, cannot be fixed


	8. Black Arts

**Black Arts**

**Aerus-** causes whomever is it hit lose all their limbs except their head, causes them to slowly bleed to death

**Byakko-** causes whom ever is hit by it to lose all their limbs, including their head

**Crucio**-Cruciatus curse,inflicts torture- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Karsado**- muscle burner, causes the targets muscles to burn up inside of their body, slow painful death

**Tora Dementora- **causes your opponent to relive the worst moments of their life, makes them feel as though there are 100 dementors around

**Impalition**- causes a spike to appear and stab your opponent right through

**Mollicion**- Removes targets bones, turns target into jelly, impossible to reverse

**Habeus Corpus-** brakes every bone in the targets body in three different places

**Is skulptur- **turns the target into an ice sculpture, this can only be un-done by the caster

**Fjern hud- **removes skin from the area where target is hit, ex. If hit in left arm, left arms skin removed

**Masteragmodium- **silver bullet spell, causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed for 10 minutes. Also causes the target to be unable to use magic for 10 minutes, if the spell hits the heart it will kill you, also the spells unlike other spells goes through you creating a hole in your body, this cannot be healed by magic, unblockable. This spell also does 3 times as much damage to a werewolf. This is also a unique spell since it affects even immortals and it can kill all creatures, including vampires.

**Inflamere Pravi-**the hellfire jinx, creates a 8-inch wide jet of fire to shoot from your wand. It is unblockable and if it hits the target in the head or chest they will die. If it hits them in the arms or legs they will suffer third degree burns.


	9. Forbidden Arts

**Forbidden Arts**

If anyone uses any of these spells, they will be sent directly to Azkaban for a minimum of 10 years.

**The Petrifying Spell- **this is a will-based spell, it requires no words to be cast; however the caster must be focusing very hard on the desired effects. This spell causes the target to be petrified (like what happened in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets); this spell has no counter curse and can only be un-done by the caster of by a Mandrake Potion. This will produce a transparent colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements, just heavy concentration. For this spell to work you must have over 610 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Cruciantious-** the Crucifixion curse, this curse causes the targets arms and leg to feel more and more pressure on them until they break. However it also causes more and more pressure on the head as well, eventually the spell will cause the target arms and legs to be broken and then finally their head to explode. It also has no counter curse. This will produce a blood red beam of light with flecks of black and bone white. The spell requires you to draw a 't' in the air. For this spell to work you must have over 780 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 10 mana each time you cast it.

**Avada Kedavra- **killing curse-one of the Unforgivable Curses, when the caster kills a person with this curse they gain 5 percent of the victims' power (this is the only curse other than 'Dublhiemo' that you gain some of the victims' power). This will produce a sickly pale green light. The spell requires no wand movements. However the spell does require lots of willpower, you must truly want the victim to be dead. If you do not want them dead and do not hate them, the spell will simply be a very powerful stunner and will put the target into a coma. For this spell to work you must have over 280 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Korosucide- **the newer killing curse, causes the target to explode, however with this curse you don't gain 5 percent of the victims' power. This will produce a black colored beam of light with silver specks. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 220 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 30 mana each time you cast it.

**Abkra Cadaver- **turns a target into a vampire. This will produce a red and black colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements, however you must be a vampire to cast this spell. For this spell to work you must have over 340 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Caerimonia-** causes the targets blood to boil and eventually burst into flames. Very painful, no counter-curse. This will produce a dark orange colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 260 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 20 mana each time you cast it.

**Demonisk Sion Dajion**- the Dark Aura spell, surrounds the caster in shadows, strikes fear into your enemies, it also drains the life from all people within 5 feet of you. This will produce a black aura around you. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 800 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Dublhiemo**- steals all of your opponent's magical power and gives it to you, when all of their power is taken then they die or become a squib. This will produce a red and silver colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 780 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it.

**Korewa Jigokudesu- **causes a large flaming crevice to appear under the target, then the flames will come out of the hole and engulf the target turning in into ash, then the crevice will swallow them. This will produce a black and red flame that will open up a flaming and smoking crevice underneath the victim. The spell requires you to hold your wand straight up and down at face height, then slowly bring it down. When it is at the same level as your belly button, quickly point your wand at the target and then move your wand right, then left. If you do left then right, the crevice would open up underneath you. For this spell to work you must have over 820 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 130 mana each time you cast it.

**Plusius Avada Kedavra**- creates a black mist that kills whoever breathes it in except the person who cast the spell. This will produce a black mist. The spell requires you to wave your wand in a circle, then stab it forward, through the circle that you drew. For this spell to work you must have over 795 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it.

**Baka**- Creates a Basilisk. This will produce a dark green colored beam of light. The spell requires you to wave your wand in a 'S' shape. For this spell to work you must have over 1150 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 680 mana each time you cast it.

**Erhomo Dracono- **Creates a Dragon. This will produce a dark tan colored beam of light. The spell requires you to wave your wand in a 'D' shape. For this spell to work you must have over 1350 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 900 mana each time you cast it.

**Fratricide- **makes the person you place the curse on attack everybody they see. This will produce an oily black colored beam of light. The spell requires you to point your wand at the victim, then stab your wand towards the floor. For this spell to work you must have over 540 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 70 mana each time you cast it.

**Minnaga itaidesu**- if anybody touches you except the person who put the spell on you it feels like the Cruciatus curse is being performed on you. This will produce a pale red colored beam of light with flecks of orange. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 610 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 90 mana each time you cast it.

**Neoccidera**- Ruptures arteries and veins, causes the target to bleed into his own body and drown in his own blood, no counter curse. This will produce a dark red colored beam of light. The spell requires you to point your wand at the victim, move your wand to the right and then sharply jerk your wand up. For this spell to work you must have over 460 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 30 mana each time you cast it.

**Neken**- causes the targets lungs to explode and them to suffocate. This will produce a pale, almost transparent beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 280 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 30 mana each time you cast it.

**Koden Silvus**- quicksilver whip, creates a whip of boiling quicksilver to come out of your wand, it instantly kills a werewolf, however it will also burn or kill anything else it touches as well. This will produce a silver whip. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 260 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 20 mana each time you cast it.

**Nyax Kreed**- steals life from the target and heals the caster. This will produce a pale orange colored beam of light. It is also said that if a very powerful dark wizard casts this spell, a pale purple beam will appear and suck the life from everyone within a 10-meter radius. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 520 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Kaldt blod og bein- **freezes the targets blood and bones, slow painful death. This will produce a pale blue colored beam of light mixed with dark blue. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 440 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 35 mana each time you cast it.

**Hjerne fryser- **freezes the brain; the target is still alive but is brain dead, only the caster can remove it. This will produce a red colored beam of light with specks of pale blue. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 470 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Osum Crema- **bone burning curse, causes the target bones to burst into fire, extremely similar to the blood-boiling curse, no counter curse. This will produce a red and bone white colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 510 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Mens Rea- **causes a person to hate themselves to the point of mutilation, will eventually drive a person to suicide, can only be taken off by the caster of if the person it was cast on has a very strong will. This will produce an almost transparent beam of light with specks of red in it. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 780 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Magna Carta- **puts a bind on a person's power, can only be taken off by caster or if the person it was cast on has an extremely strong will. This will produce a creamy white colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 840 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 140 mana each time you cast it.

**Maastricht- **causes the target to be poisoned, the person hit with it will die within 52 hours of being hit unless the person who casts it on them releases them, the poison is also very painful in the 3 hours before you die, no counter curse. This will produce a pale green and silver colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 780 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it.

**Morendo- **brakes every bone in the targets body, then kills them. This will produce a blue and silver colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 800 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Malleus Maleficum: **Black Patronous, normal patronouses are silver, however this one is black. It has the opposite effects as a normal patronous, it can cause people to feel despair and sink into a depression. It can also cause pain. Prolonged exposure can drive a person insane. This will produce a black patronous, the same shape as a normal patronous. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 325 mana. Also, instead of focusing on happy thoughts, you think of depressing thoughts. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it. However the more powerful you wish to make it, the more mana it will take.

**Bacio di Morte**- causes whatever is hit by this curse to crumple up like a tin can. It will brake all their bones before crushing them. This will produce a black colored beam of light flecked with pale green. The spell requires you to sharply jerk your wand upwards, while pointing at the target. For this spell to work you must have over 560 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Détruire fatale**- tortures victim before killing them. The torture is the same as the crucatius before the killing takes effect. The victim is tortured for 50 seconds before death. This will produce a black and gold colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 580 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 30 mana each time you cast it.

**Dolore mortale**- this curse is 10 times as painful as crucatius curse is. The victim is guaranteed to go insane, even if the curse is just held on them for 10 seconds. However the victim does not scream, this is because the pain is so intense, the person cannot find words to describe the pain. This will produce a bronze and silver colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 580 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 20 mana each time you cast it.

**Suicidalse**- this is a variation of the imperious curse. It makes the target commit suicide in the most painful way they can imagine. This will produce a transparent beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 580 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 20 mana each time you cast it.

**Glycolycium**- this spell speeds up the target's rate of cellular respiration a thousand times over, causing the body to overload with excess metabolic energy and burn from the inside out. A most painful way to go. This will produce a green and yellow colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 640 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 30 mana each time you cast it.

**Aura of Death- **this is a will based spell and has no words. It creates a pale green aura around the caster. This pale aura will cause anyone who touches it to age 400 years instantly, falling to the ground a corpse. It also kills the grass that you stand upon and will cause the very air to warp away from the caster. This will produce a pale green aura around the caster. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 980 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 180 mana each time you cast it.

**Aura of Blood- **this is a will based spell and has no words. It creates a blood red glow around the caster. This crimson aura will cause anyone who touches it to bleed violently out of every pore in their body. This will produce a blood red aura around the caster. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 960 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 140 mana each time you cast it.

**Ego accerso tu, Leviathan, deus ab aquaria! Adveiho ad ego, et annihilare adversarius! Dominus aquarius, adveho ad mihi, dum ego accerso tibi abs vester vestrum vestri dormio- **summons Leviathan, a Leviathan is a massive water dragon that will appear out of the sea, it will then spit a tsunami at your enemies and disappear. This will produce a bright blue flash of light for six seconds, then the Leviathan appears. The spell requires you to make a single turn clockwise with your wand. Then you must draw an 'S' inside the circle that you drew. After that, you thrust your wand forward, down, and then sharply up, like a snake striking. For this spell to work you must have over 1100 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 195 mana each time you cast it.

**Eo Ad Abyssus-** banishes the target into the heart of the nearest volcano. This will produce a fiery red beam of light. The spell you to draw a 'V' in the air, then you must stab your want into the centre of the 'V'. For this spell to work you must have over 700 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it.

**Prosterno infinitas tyrannus-** Atomic curse, causes person to shake violently and then explode with all the power of a 10 mega-ton bomb. However the victims can feel themselves tearing apart, very painful. This will produce a pale green and yellow mist. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 2025 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 820 mana each time you cast it.

**Corpus Aqueous-** increases the water content in the targets cells. It causes target to drown in their own tissues. This will produce a very pale blue beam of light. The spell requires you to point your wand at the target, and then slowly bring your wand up, waving it in an 'S' manner as you do so. For this spell to work you must have over 540 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 50 mana each time you cast it.

**Dark Shield- **this is a will based spell and has no words to it. However, the caster must be focusing very hard on what they want to happen. This spell will produce one of the few dark shields in existence. This will produce a pitch-black shield in-front of the caster. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 520 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it. For this spell to work you must also be focusing on your hatred protecting you, like a physical shield. This shield will protect you from 315 mana as well as all physical attacks.

**Ag na shipalate ba kak gimonone ­­­­­­impus _bindus totalius_**- this is a summoning spell, it summons demons or other dark creatures. Where the underline is you insert the class of the demon or the creature that you are trying to summon. Bindus Totalius must be included otherwise the demon or creature will not obey anyone and it will be set free on the earth and try to kill everyone it encounters. This will produce a black and bronze colored beam of light. After travelling 30 feet, the light will change into a large rectangular portal. The spell requires you to trace several runes into the air. It also require you to draw a rectangle in the air with your wand. For this spell to work you must have over 1850 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 1400 mana each time you cast it.


	10. Ancient Arts

**Ancient Arts**

The ancient arts are extremely old, extremely powerful light arts. These spells can only be used by somebody devoted to the light side.

**Molojior**- the Hammer of Thor, knocks the target back 30 feet and gives them a concussion

**Haakon**- the Fury of Zeus, electrocutes all enemies within 15 feet of caster with 115 000 volts

**Drakas Kressh**- the Tridents of Neptune, shoots out 100 gallons of pressurised water out of the end of your wand in 2 seconds

**Ashen**- the Spears of Mars, shoots 4 black spears of fire out of your wand and at your opponent

**Carnelian Naphtali Zebulun-** the Aura of Light, surrounds the caster in a white light, also grants a 5 increase in the casters power (while the spell is active), the spell also heals you and makes the people on your side fight 2x as hard as they normally would. It also electrocutes or burns all enemies that come in contact with it.

**Asidongion**- group heal, heals all people that are on your side with in 30 feet of you

**Jacinth Chrysprase**- this banishes a demon back to hell

**Chryoslite**- angelic protection, this causes 4 angels to come down from heaven and heal/guard you from all enemies

**Har Megiddo Abaddon**- destroys all evil, either turns the target back to the light, or, if the target is very evil it will kill them

**The 'X' Factor- **this spell has no words to it; it is simply a will-based spell. It also has many different variation to it, however they all start off by drawing an 'X' in the air, the color of the spell determines which type it is. These are the variations of the spell:

**White: **This spell takes the most power and concentration to perform, it stuns all that it hits. If it hits a dark wizard he will get burned, it will keep going even after it hits the first person and will only stop when it hits on object, if it hits an object the whole object will burst into flames.

**Dark Blue: **This spell heals a single target of all injuries.

**Light Blue: **This causes whomever is hit by the spell to be frozen (turn into ice)

**Purple: **Causes whomever it hits to disintegrate.

**Red: **Causes whomever it hits to be decapitated (lose their head)

**Gold: **Creates a large golden shield around the caster that deflects all Light Arts Offensive, Grey Arts, Dark Arts and the first 4 Ancient Arts, (the Fury of Zeus, the Spears of Mars, the Hammer of Thor and the Tridents of Neptune).

**Silver: **Instantly kills any beasts (werewolves, vampires, etc.)

**Bronze: **Knocks the target back 55 feet, it also makes the target feel as though they were punched in the stomach.

**Dark Green: **Wraps the target up in vines, it the victim moves the vines will tighten.

**Grey: **Theward breaker, causes any wards that it hits to be reduced in power by half, if the wards are weak it will break them, however if the wards are very strong then the caster (of the Grey 'X') is knocked back and is knocked unconscious.

**Black: **This variation causes pain that is on par with the Crucatious curse.

**Dark Orange: **This spell causes whomever is touched by it to burst into flames

**Light Orange: **This is very similar to the blasting curse and will knock the target and all people with in 8 feet of the target back 20 feet. It can also, at times, knock the targets unconscious (happens half the time)

**Askok Red: **This is an extremely powerful, invisible shield, it will block all Light Arts Offensive spells, all Grey Arts spells and all Dark Arts spells. It can also block all of the Black Arts. It can also block all of the 'unblockable' spells, they are unblockable to all shields except this one, and this shield is mostly forgotten. This shield is also the only shield that can block the first 4 ancient arts (the Fury of Zeus, the Spears of Mars, the Tridants of Neptune and the Hammer of Thor), all the other ancient arts cannot be blocked by any shield.

**The Brazen Serpent: **This is another will based spell and has no words. To cast you make a 'S' in the air, however you must be focusing very hard on the effects of the spell. This spell causes the target to explode in a burst of bronze sparks.

**The Bronze Shield:** This is yet another will based spell that has no words to it. When cast it creates a bronze shield in front of the caster. This shield can deflect all Light Arts Offensive spells, all Grey Arts and all of the Dark Arts.

**Deconiosion- **the Cage of Light, this surrounds the target in a cage of bright light (either white or gold) and holds them prisoner, if the person inside touches the walls they are burned.

**Auganj Asaph Virixian- **the Golden Gun, this curse fires off a bright gold burst of light that instantly kills the target.


	11. Snake Magic

**Snake Magic (all spells must be cast in parsel-tongue)**

**Hessasgs Zaphenath Paneah- **disintegrates one body cell of the victim every second, however the victim is unable to die

**Duonolo ex Crucio Tempus duo oblino- **makes target suffer under the Crucatius curse until they die, however the spell prevents them from being driven insane and it provides them with food

**Duonolo ex Crucio Tempus duo Enderea**- ends the eternal Crucatius curse

**Prokansis Accolon Asidigion**- increases the casters' power by 15

**Mors Malum**- grants the caster poisonous teeth, eat the fangs and 3 drops of the poison you wish to have

**Yakana Kozak Peloquin**- summons a snake demon, also requires 3 drops of basilisk blood

Another interesting thing about parsel-tongue is that when you speak it while casting your spells they are twice as strong as normal.


	12. Soul Arts

**Soul Arts/Shadow Arts**

**Amemait Deletrius Tout**- erases the target from the universe, even in the afterlife they still cannot live

**Anata Naru**- an unavoidable curse; causes the target and the caster to switch bodies (unavoidable meaning that it passes threw all shields). When cast by an extremely powerful person the curse can remove the targets soul from their body (like a dementors kiss)

**Itamuda**- Creates a Dementor

**Linux**- Gives a Dementor eyes, makes them immune to Patronus charm

**Wraithus- **turns the caster into smoke; makes all spells pass through him and allows the caster to travel threw walls etc. However when the caster is smoke he cannot cast any spells of his own


	13. Necromancy

**Necromancy**

**Corpsi- **creates a large skeleton that will attack your opponent. This will produce a corpse. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 400 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it. Corpses are immune to most spells and physical attacks since they are already dead. However fire is very effective.

**Omini Vincit Veratis**- Creates a Black Phoenix. This will produce a black phoenix. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 1950 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 875 mana each time you cast it.

**Risus Neco Dal Asin- **causes any dead things buried under the ground in an 80-foot radius to rise up and do the casters bidding. This will produce a black and purple shockwave that will raise any dead to life. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 1550 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 815 mana each time you cast it.

**Svegliarsi**- Removal of Blood, forces all of the victims blood from their body through their pores. However the victim will not die until the curse is completed, they also will not be unconscious during this; this makes this an excruciating experience. This will produce a grey and red colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 680 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Desideri-** Arrow of Bone, shoots a razor sharp piece of bones out of your wand at your opponent. This will produce many shards of bone. The spell requires you to thrust your wand sharply at your opponent. For this spell to work you must have over 340 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 60 mana each time you cast it.

**Maligno**- Stream of Blood, shoots of boiling jet of blood out of your wand. This will produce a boiling jet of blood. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 390 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Sarebbe**- launches a severed human head at your opponent; this does no damage but will demoralise them. This will produce a severed human head. The spell requires you to draw a circle in the air, then draw your wand back and fling it towards your opponent. For this spell to work you must have over 320 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Niente**- Orb of Decay, shoots a grey orb with specks of black out of your wand. Whatever it hits will slowly and painfully dissolve. This will produce a grey orb with specks of black in it. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 730 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 95 mana each time you cast it.

**Fizis expnacto heri**- Bolt of Negative Energy, shoots a bolt of negative energy out of your wand. What ever it hits will dissolve and crumple. This will produce a purple and grey colored beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 720 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 70 mana each time you cast it.

**Kana-Kaori**- Chaotic Energy Blast, shoots a bolt of chaotic energy out of your wand, whatever it hits will explode 40 times as violently as it normally would. This will produce a black beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 980 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 120 mana each time you cast it.

**Le Maledizioni Pericolose**- Wall of Bones, creates a wall of bones in front of the caster, will block all dark curses, it will not block any light curses, it will also block physical attacks. This will produce a wall of bone in front of the caster. The spell requires you to turn your wand sideways and then bring it sharply up, after that you slash it violently horizontally. For this spell to work you must have over 490 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 80 mana each time you cast it.

**Assassinio Di Anima**- Bone Smash,smashes every bone on the victims body. This will produce a bone white beam of light. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 380 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 40 mana each time you cast it.

**Barathrum sub iussu dominus- **Bone Dragon, creates a dragon made entirely out of bone. Instead of breathing fire, it breathes out bone shards. This will produce a bone dragon 80-feet tall. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 1150 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 760 mana each time you cast it. The bone dragon is immune to most physical attacks and spells.

**Avalaska Norakius- **Bone Giant, creates a 20-foot tall skeleton. This will produce a 20-foot tall skeleton. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 980 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 690 mana each time you cast it. The bone giant is immune to most spells and physical attacks.

**Nechialleon-** Hell Hound, summons a hell hound. A hell hound is a dog made out of bone with two horns protruding from its skull. This will produce a hell hound. The spell requires no wand movements. For this spell to work you must have over 810 mana. If you have over that amount of mana, the spell will use up 720 mana each time you cast it. 


	14. Rituals

**Rituals**

**Light**

**Imrokanis Memnai**- improved memory, allows caster to remember 80 of what they read/see

**Immunicas Sikanis**- makes caster immune to disease

**Immunicas Toxicicas**- makes caster immune to all poisons

**Protectius Magika**- makes all spells that hit the caster (of the ritual) have only ½ effect

**Iprokanis Muscus**- increases the casters strength, allows him/her to lift 225lbs more

**Iprokanis Balfelines**- improves the balance of the caster, 2x as good

**Iprokanis Sensi**- doubles all of the senses (sight, hearing, etc.

**Haken del singo karna kak fivius**- increases the casters power by 5

**Dark**

**Immunicas Rekas**- makes caster immune to all stunners and lower level spells, you must also drink 2.5mL of dragons blood for this to work

**Allizairin Memnous**- gives caster perfect memory, requires you to also spill 3 drops of your blood on an obsidian rock

**Nullus Tirus**- allows caster to go without sleep

**Grokacs Extremitus Hela Rapani**- allows caster to regenerate lost limbs

**Asher Haakon Dante Venifarious Voxnous Haken**- increases casters power by 30, you must also drink the blood of a dementor, a dark elf, a dragon, a basilisk and finally, you must sacrifice a light animal

**Expendanous tempus chronous kressh**- extends caster life by 50 years

**Hisasha Shaseni**- allows caster to speak parsel-tongue, you must then swallow the tongue of a snake and cut you tongue in two (make it forked)

**Immunicas Chronos Tempus Ag Na Karc Livi Forna**- makes caster immune to age, requires a virgin sacrifice and 4 people to be killed and their blood spilt on an obsidian rock


	15. What I Would Teach the DA

**What I Would Teach the DA**

**Teach to First to Third Years**

**Ferula-** makes a sling for a broken limb

**Vestigia Retrorsum- **heals cuts and bruises

**Protego-** creates a shield

**Apendo Keros- **allows the user to control the temperature of an area

**Arachni Sorta- **causes 1000 spiders to come out of your wand and attack the target

**Aquaius- **causes a large jet of water to come out of the tip of your wand

**Electa Maximus**- causes a huge lightening bolt to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Expelliarmus- **disarming spell

**Fotia Poli- **causes a jet of fire to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Furnunculus- **causes boils to appear on target

**Kitte Imasu**- shoots an arrow at your opponent

**Oplo- **causes a single yellow orb to shoot out and attack the target

**Flipendo- **knockback jinx, throws the target back 10 feet

**Maherius- **makes the victim fell like it's being stabbed in the location where the spell hits

**Protectus Fista- **the physical shield, this spell does not block any magical attacks, however it block all physical attacks like punches, swords or gunshots.

**Teach to Forth and Fifth Years**

**Kooverta Maximius- **causes a large shield to come in front of you and deflect all spells

**Akern-** makes the target feel as though all the bones in the area where hit are broken, example, if hit in arm it feels like all the bones in that arm are broken

**Drakcio**- teeth of the dragon curse, creates a sandstorm with 70mph winds

**Expecto Patronum- **guard spell-casts dementors' away

**Giahesek**- stonethrow hex, hurls 10 stones towards target at 825fps (feet per second)

**Lugo- **causes target to feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins

**Ragnos**- feels like you have paper-cuts all over

**Stupefy- **stunning spell

**Voxinous**- feels like you are being burned all over

**Pesante-** similar to 'Flipendo' except this also causes the target to feel like they have been punched very hard in the stomach

**Rallentando- **shield breaker charm, destroys basic shields

**Muganis- **the bullet spell, this is widely looked down upon by most purebloods since it shoots a muggle bullet at 8-times the speed of sound. The bullet goes straight, however no magical shield can block it and since it goes so fast nobody can dodge it.

**Karthiaki Prosvolus- **makes the target feel like they are having a heart attack

**Reducto- **reductor curse, blasts apart a solid object

**Tri Oplo-** causes three yellows orbs to attack the target

**Ekmulsify-** Creates knives that appear all over the persons body, they don't do anything but as soon as you move even a millimetre they will stab you

**Leggiero- **air sword, acts like a sword however it is made of air, this makes it completely unblockable to magic, however physical objects can still block it.

**Kukulcan-** cannon call curse, fires a cannon ball at target at 3820 fps (feet per second)

**Celeritas flatus- **causes thin beams of white light to shoot out from your wand at a rapid speed at many different targets; it is the equivalent of a magical machine gun. The beams are capable of blasting through any substance, barring magical interference, however they only have a range of about ten yards. After that they disappear.

**Lapis Gelu- **this is a power-based spell, the more power the caster has the bigger the effect will be. This spell causes an explosion, however the size of the explosion depends on the casters power. An average wizard will cause a 3-foot (36 inches) wide explosion, however Albus Dumbledore can blow up a small hill with this curse.

**Aureus- **golden shield that can extend over a 7-mile area, however the bigger it is the weaker it is, it surrounds the whole target

**Teach to Sixth and Seventh Years**

**Dolce Grazioso- **a shield that reflects the spell back at the caster 5-times over

**Potentio Mutiplo Stupefy-** the multiple stunner, this fires off 30 separate stunners at different targets.

**Janaxa- **the ward breaker, this spell breaks all weak wards and damages the stronger ones, however this spell is rather weak for all serious wards

**Yakanas-** makes the target feel like all the bones in their body are broken

**Siragus- **causes the floor under or around the target to explode

**Suffocoum- **chokes a target

**Paxiramonius- **paralyses the area where the target is hit

**Oxosso Exterebro- **removes the target bones

**Spiculumi Argentum- **Silver dart curse, causes 20 silver, short beams of silver light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed

**Batoack- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or brake bones

**Masteragmodium- **silver bullet spell, causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed for 10 minutes. Also causes the target to be unable to use magic for 10 minutes, if the spell hits the heart it will kill you, also the spells unlike other spells goes through you creating a hole in your body, this cannot be healed by magic, unblockable. This spell also does 3 times as much damage to a werewolf. This is also a unique spell since it affects even immortals and it can kill all creatures, including vampires.

**Merhersag-** the yellow buzz-saw blade curse, this creates a 8 inch wide yellow buzz-saw blade that will pass through any magical shield, it will also pass through thin physical objects. Depending on where it hits the person the person will have that part of their body cut off.

**Inflamere Pravi-**the hellfire jinx, creates a 8-inch wide jet of fire to shoot from your wand. It is unblockable and if it hits the target in the head or chest they will die. If it hits them in the arms or legs they will suffer third degree burns.

**Incurxitialus- **a power-based shield, the more power that the caster has the more powerful the shield is, it encases the whole body of the caster.


	16. Auror Ranks

**Auror Ranks**

**Trainee: **Traniees receive little training except what they learn in school. They wear light blue robes and know these spells:

**Ferula -**makes a sling for a broken arm, leg, etc.

**Vestigia Retrorsum- **heals cuts and bruises

**Accio **-summoning spell

**Alohomora **-door-unlocking spell

**Colloportus-** locks a door so that no spell will open it

**Incendio- **creates a fire

**Lumos **-emits a ray of light from your wand

**Nox-** spell to extinguish light on your wand

**Mobilicorpus- **spell to move someone who can't walk

**Petrificus Totalus-** binds whole body, incapable of moving

**Wingardium Leviosa-** spell to make things fly

**Enervate -**reviving spell

**Protego-** creates a shield, deflects the '_Abolesco_' curse and all basic curses

**Protectus Fista- **the physical shield, this spell does not block any magical attacks, however it block all physical attacks like punches, swords or gunshots

**Apendo Keros- **allows the user to control the temperature of an area

**Arachni Sorta- **causes 1000 spiders to come out of your wand and attack the target

**Aquaius- **causes a large jet of water to come out of the tip of your wand

**Electa Maximus**- causes a huge lightening bolt to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Expelliarmus- **disarming spell, causes the target to lose their wand

**Fotia Poli- **causes a jet of fire to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Furnunculus- **causes boils to appear on target

**Kitte Imasu**- shoots an arrow at your opponent

**Stupefy- **stunning spell, knocks the target out

**Slugus Arostos- **turns the target into a slug, can also cause target to vomit up slugs

**Tarantallegra- **causes the target to lose control of their legs

**Flipendo- **knockback jinx, throws the target back 10 feet

**Oplo- **causes a single yellow orb to shoot out and attack the target

**Maherius- **makes the victim fell like it's being stabbed in the location where the spell hits

**Emmendo- **heals broken bones

**Solelium Lumos**- a more powerful version of the 'Lumos' spell

**Sergeant: **A trainee becomes a Sergeant after they have lived through 5 battles. Auror Sergeant's wear dark blue robes, they know all of the spells as a trainee Auror as well as:

**Karthiaki Prosvolus- **makes the target feel like they are having a heart attack

**Bona Nox- **makes the target blind

**Bona Lumos-** reverses the effect of "Bona Nox", makes the target able to see again

**Giahesek**- stonethrow hex, hurls 10 stones towards target at 825fps (feet per second)

**Lugo- **causes target to feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins

**Ragnos**- feels like you have paper-cuts all over

**Kooverta Maximius- **causes a large shield to come in front of you and deflect all spells

**Voxinous**- feels like you are being burned all over

**Akern-** makes the target feel as though all the bones in the area where hit are broken, example, if hit in arm it feels like all the bones in that arm are broken

**Expecto Patronum- **guard spell-casts dementors' away

**The Bronze Shield:** This is yet another will based spell that has no words to it. When cast it creates a bronze shield in front of the caster. This shield can deflect all Light Arts Offensive spells, all Grey Arts and all of the Dark Arts.

**Lieutenant: **Auror Lieutenant's wear blood red robes and know all of the spells that a Sergeant does. A sergeant becomes a lieutenant after they have lived through 10 battles since they have become a Sergeant, or 15 battles since they enrolled in Auror training. A lieutenant leads 10 wizards into battle, 5 hitwizards, 3 Auror trainees and 2 Auror Sergeants. They know these spells:

**Pesante-** similar to 'Flipendo' except this also causes the target to feel like they have been punched very hard in the stomach

**Drakcio**- teeth of the dragon curse, creates a sandstorm with 70mph winds

**Rallentando- **shield breaker charm, destroys basic shields

**Reducto- **reductor curse, blasts apart a solid object

**Tri Oplo-** causes three yellows orbs to attack the target

**Ekmulsify-** Creates knives that appear all over the persons body, they don't do anything but as soon as you move even a millimetre they will stab you

**Kukulcan-** cannon call curse, fires a cannon ball at target at 3820 fps (feet per second)

**Akan-** breaks all the bones where it hits, example, it hits you in your arm, all the bones in that arm are broken

**Imperio**- Imperius Curse, can control another person completely- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Abolesco- **tears the targets internal organ apart, causes target to bleed to death inside his own body, can only be blocked by '_Protego'_

**Sludus Crimcanis-** turns the targets blood into mud, very painful and possibly deadly if left on the victim for a long time

**Venis Cardo- **Wraps the targets veins around the heart, very painful and if left on for a long time it can be deadly

**Syre pil- **causes a bolt of acid to come out of your wand and shoot in a straight line towards your target

**Contura- **Makes inanimate objects animate, allows the caster to control objects at will

**Portus- **Turns target object into a portkey

**Alei- **a combining spell, combines several spells together, makes them more powerful

**Captain: **A lieutenant becomes a captain after they have lived through 10 battles since becoming a lieutenant, or 25 battles since becoming an Auror. An Auror Captain leads 20 wizards into battle, 4 hitwizards, 6 Auror trainees, 8 Auror Sergeants and 2 Auror Lieutenant's. An Auror Captain wears pure white robes. They know all of the spells as a Lieutenant as well as these:

**Celeritas flatus- **causes thin beams of white light to shoot out from your wand at a rapid speed at many different targets; it is the equivalent of a magical machine gun. The beams are capable of blasting through any substance, barring magical interference, however they only have a range of about ten yards. After that they disappear.

**Leggiero- **air sword, acts like a sword however it is made of air, this makes it completely unblockable to magic, however physical objects can still block it.

**Aureus- **golden shield that can extend over a 7-mile area, however the bigger it is the weaker it is, it surrounds the whole target

**Janaxa- **the ward breaker, this spell breaks all weak wards and damages the stronger ones, however this spell is rather weak for all serious wards

**Siragus- **causes the floor under or around the target to explode

**Suffocoum- **chokes a target

**Spiculumi Argentum- **Silver dart curse, causes 20 silver, short beams of silver light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed

**Masteragmodium- **silver bullet spell, causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed for 10 minutes. Also causes the target to be unable to use magic for 10 minutes, if the spell hits the heart it will kill you, also the spells unlike other spells goes through you creating a hole in your body, this cannot be healed by magic, unblockable. This spell also does 3 times as much damage to a werewolf. This is also a unique spell since it affects even immortals and it can kill all creatures, including vampires.

**Incurxitialus- **a power-based shield, the more power that the caster has the more powerful the shield is, it encases the whole body of the caster.

**Crucio**-Cruciatus curse, inflicts torture- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Avada Kedavra-** killing curse-one of the Unforgivable Curses, when the caster kills a person with this curse they gain 5 percentof the victims' power (this is the only curse other than 'Dublhiemo' that you gain some of the victims' power)

**Umbra- **the disintegration curse, this causes the targets skin to turn black and charred, then the target disintegrates and turns into ash, leaving only the clothes behind. However this causes the target no pain at all

**Assai Del Segno- **a shield that gets stronger with each spell that hits it

**Trakus Stupefy-** the homing stunner, this is a normal stunner that follows the target around until it either hits the target, a shield or a physical object

**Mortuus Dormire**- surge of power, knocks everyone within 30 feet of caster back 10 feet and it also knocks them down. This pulses out from the caster in all directions and cannot be blocked by any shield

**Fyr pisk- **causes a fire whip to come out of your wand and wrap around the target

**Vortex Spell-** sucks in all spells in a 14-inch radius. This absorbs the spells and increases their power; the caster can then add some of his/her own power to the vortex before firing it back at your opponent

**Tharazul- **homing purple dart spell, shoots out a single glowing purple dart, however the dart will follow the person it was fired at around for 80 feet. When it hits digs in and then explodes, destroying the surrounding inch of flesh, it also homes in and follows the person that it was fired at.

**Commander: **A captain becomes a commander after they have lived through 15 battles since becoming a captain or 40 battles since becoming an Auror. An Auror Commander leads 40 wizards into battle, 5 hitwizards, 10 Auror Sergeants, 15 Auror Lieutenant's and 10 Auror Captains. An Auror Commander wears white robes with gold stripes along the edges. They know all of the spells as a Captain as well as these:

**Potentio Mutiplo Stupefy-** the multiple stunner, this fires off 30 separate stunners at different targets.

**Solum Pavesco- **causes an earthquake; the power depends on the amount of power the caster puts in

**Divius- **dividing spell, when used with the combining spell it causes the spells to go after different targets.

**Agility Spell**- this is a power-based spell. This spell makes a person twice as strong and fast as normal. It also allows them to jump twice as high as the normally can and injuries and spells only do half as much damage as would normally happen. However this spell takes power from the caster for as long as it is in use.

**Korosucide- **the newer killing curse, causes the target to explode, however with this curse you don't gain 5 of the victims' power

**General: **An Auror Commander becomes a general after they have lived through 15 battles since becoming a commander, or 55 battles since becoming a Auror. Auror Generals lead 55 wizards into battle, 20 Auror Sergeants, 15 Auror Lieutenant's, 15 Auror Captains and 5 Auror Commanders. An Auror General is an extremely powerful opponent, they wear gold robes. However only a handful of people have ever become Auror Generals, one of these people is Albus Dumbledore. They also know all of the spells that an Auror Commander does as well as these:

**The Brazen Serpent: **This is another will based spell and has no words. To cast you make a 'S' in the air, however you must be focusing very hard on the effects of the spell. This spell causes the target to explode in a burst of bronze sparks.

**Molojior**- the Hammer of Thor, knocks the target back 30 feet and gives them a concussion

**Haakon**- the Fury of Zeus, electrocutes all enemies within 15 feet of caster with 115 000 volts

**Drakas Kressh**- the Tridents of Neptune, shoots out 100 gallons of pressurised water out of the end of your wand in 2 seconds

**Ashen**- the Spears of Mars, shoots 4 black spears of fire out of your wand and at your opponent


	17. Death Eater Ranks

**Death Eater Ranks**

**Trainee: **The trainee's have hardly any magical training beyond what they receive in school. A Death Eater trainee becomes a Death Eater Grunt after surviving 5 battles. They wear dark green robes and dark green masks. They only know these spells:

**Ferula -**makes a sling for a broken arm, leg, etc.

**Vestigia Retrorsum- **heals cuts and bruises

**Accio **-summoning spell

**Alohomora **-door-unlocking spell

**Colloportus-** locks a door so that no spell will open it

**Incendio- **creates a fire

**Lumos **-emits a ray of light from your wand

**Nox-** spell to extinguish light on your wand

**Mobilicorpus- **spell to move someone who can't walk

**Petrificus Totalus-** binds whole body, incapable of moving

**Wingardium Leviosa-** spell to make things fly

**Enervate -**reviving spell

**Protego-** creates a shield, deflects the '_Abolesco_' curse and all basic curses

**Protectus Fista- **the physical shield, this spell does not block any magical attacks, however it block all physical attacks like punches, swords or gunshots

**Apendo Keros- **allows the user to control the temperature of an area

**Arachni Sorta- **causes 1000 spiders to come out of your wand and attack the target

**Aquaius- **causes a large jet of water to come out of the tip of your wand

**Electa Maximus**- causes a huge lightening bolt to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Expelliarmus- **disarming spell, causes the target to lose their wand

**Fotia Poli- **causes a jet of fire to shoot out of your wand and shoot at your opponent

**Furnunculus- **causes boils to appear on target

**Kitte Imasu**- shoots an arrow at your opponent

**Stupefy- **stunning spell, knocks the target out

**Slugus Arostos- **turns the target into a slug, can also cause target to vomit up slugs

**Tarantallegra- **causes the target to lose control of their legs

**Flipendo- **knockback jinx, throws the target back 10 feet

**Oplo- **causes a single yellow orb to shoot out and attack the target

**Maherius- **makes the victim fell like it's being stabbed in the location where the spell hits

**Death Eater Grunt:** The Death Eater Grunt is dressed in black robes and a dark green mask. A Death Eater Grunt becomes a Death Eater after surviving 10 battles since becoming a Death Eater Grunt or 15 battles since joining the Death Eaters. The Death Eater Grunt knows all of the spells that the Death Eater trainee knows as well as these: 

**Karthiaki Prosvolus- **makes the target feel like they are having a heart attack

**Bona Nox- **makes the target blind

**Bona Lumos-** reverses the effect of "Bona Nox", makes the target able to see again

**Giahesek**- stonethrow hex, hurls 10 stones towards target at 825fps (feet per second)

**Lugo- **causes target to feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins

**Ragnos**- feels like you have paper-cuts all over

**Kooverta Maximius- **causes a large shield to come in front of you and deflect all spells

**Voxinous**- feels like you are being burned all over

**Death Eater**: The standard Death Eater wears black robes and a bone white mask. A Death Eater becomes a Death Eater Elite after surviving 15 battles since becoming a Death Eater or 30 battles since joining the Death Eaters. A standard Death Eater leads 10 wizards into battle, 8 Death Eater trainees and 2 Death Eater Grunts. A standard Death Eater knows all of the spells as the Death Eater Grunt does as well as these:

**Pesante-** similar to 'Flipendo' except this also causes the target to feel like they have been punched very hard in the stomach

**Drakcio**- teeth of the dragon curse, creates a sandstorm with 70mph winds

**Rallentando- **shield breaker charm, destroys basic shields

**Reducto- **reductor curse, blasts apart a solid object

**Tri Oplo-** causes three yellows orbs to attack the target

**Ekmulsify-** Creates knives that appear all over the persons body, they don't do anything but as soon as you move even a millimetre they will stab you

**Kukulcan-** cannon call curse, fires a cannon ball at target at 3820 fps (feet per second)

**Batoack- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or brake bones

**Akan-** breaks all the bones where it hits, example, it hits you in your arm, all the bones in that arm are broken

**Imperio**- Imperius Curse, can control another person completely- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Abolesco- **tears the targets internal organ apart, causes target to bleed to death inside his own body, can only be blocked by '_Protego'_

**Morsmordre- **makes the Dark Mark

**Sludus Crimcanis-** turns the targets blood into mud, very painful and possibly deadly if left on the victim for a long time

**Venis Cardo- **Wraps the targets veins around the heart, very painful and if left on for a long time it can be deadly

**Umbra- **the disintegration curse, this causes the targets skin to turn black and charred, then the target disintegrates and turns into ash, leaving only the clothes behind. However this causes the target no pain at all

**Ocular Reducto- **eyeball exploding curse, causes target eyes to explode, no counter curse, cannot be fixed

**Syre pil- **causes a bolt of acid to come out of your wand and shoot in a straight line towards your target

**Death Eater Elite: **The Elites wear black robes with white masks, the same as normal Death Eaters, however the Elites also have the Dark Mark burned into their clothes, just above the heart. A Death Eater Elite leads 20 wizards into battle, 10 Death Eater trainees, 8 Death Eater Grunts and 2 standard Death Eaters. The Elites know all the spells as a normal Death Eater as well as these:

**Celeritas flatus- **causes thin beams of white light to shoot out from your wand at a rapid speed at many different targets; it is the equivalent of a magical machine gun. The beams are capable of blasting through any substance, barring magical interference, however they only have a range of about ten yards. After that they disappear.

**Leggiero- **air sword, acts like a sword however it is made of air, this makes it completely unblockable to magic, however physical objects can still block it.

**Aureus- **golden shield that can extend over a 7-mile area, however the bigger it is the weaker it is, it surrounds the whole target

**Janaxa- **the ward breaker, this spell breaks all weak wards and damages the stronger ones, however this spell is rather weak for all serious wards

**Siragus- **causes the floor under or around the target to explode

**Suffocoum- **chokes a target

**Spiculumi Argentum- **Silver dart curse, causes 20 silver, short beams of silver light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed

**Masteragmodium- **silver bullet spell, causes the area where hit to be temporarily paralysed for 10 minutes. Also causes the target to be unable to use magic for 10 minutes, if the spell hits the heart it will kill you, also the spells unlike other spells goes through you creating a hole in your body, this cannot be healed by magic, unblockable. This spell also does 3 times as much damage to a werewolf. This is also a unique spell since it affects even immortals and it can kill all creatures, including vampires.

**Merhersag-** the yellow buzz-saw blade curse, this creates a 8 inch wide yellow buzz-saw blade that will pass through any magical shield, it will also pass through thin physical objects. Depending on where it hits the person the person will have that part of their body cut off.

**Inflamere Pravi-**the hellfire jinx, creates a 8-inch wide jet of fire to shoot from your wand. It is unblockable and if it hits the target in the head or chest they will die. If it hits them in the arms or legs they will suffer third degree burns.

**Incurxitialus- **a power-based shield, the more power that the caster has the more powerful the shield is, it encases the whole body of the caster.

**Crucio**-Cruciatus curse,inflicts torture- one of the Unforgivable Curses

**Avada Kedavra-** killing curse-one of the Unforgivable Curses, when the caster kills a person with this curse they gain 5 of the victims' power (this is the only curse other than 'Dublhiemo' that you gain some of the victims' power)


	18. Human Power Levels

**Human Power Levels- (lowest to highest)**

**Muggle:** This is the lowest power level and is for people who cannot do any magic or see the dementors. 

**Squib: **This level is only slightly more powerful than a muggle, however squibs can see dementors and anti-muggle charms do not work on them.

**Wizard:** This is the average wizard level, they can cast all 7th year spells and can cast a few of the weakest dark arts. They can also cast around 40 of the Grey Arts. However normal wizards cannot cast the Patronous charm.

**Mage:** Only about 1 in 10 wizards ever become Mages, Mages are around twice as strong as a normal wizard and can cast all of the Light Arts Offensive spells, Grey Arts and all of the Dark Arts spells, they can also cast about 15 of the Black Arts. You have to be a Mage to cast a fully formed Patronous and to become an animagi. Most aurors are Mages.

**High Mage:** Only about 1 in 100 wizards become High Mages, High Mages are about 6 times as strong as a normal wizard or 3 times as strong as a Mage. High Mages can cast all of the spells a Mage can as well as all of the Black Arts.

**Warlock:** A Warlock is extremely rare, only 1 in 500 wizards are Warlocks, Warlocks are about 12 times as strong as a normal wizard or twice as strong as a High Mage. Warlocks can sometimes do basic neutral arts with out a wand and can cast the first 4 spells of the Ancient Arts (the Hammer of Thor, the Fury of Zeus, the Tridents of Neptune and the Spears of Mars). A Warlock also lives about 40 years longer than a normal wizard does.

**Sorcerer:** A sorcerer is even more rare than a Warlock is, only 1 in 1000 wizards are Sorcerers. Sorcerers live, on average 80 years than the normal wizard does. The most famous Sorcerer alive today is Albus Dumbledore. Sorcerers can cast all of the spells a Warlock can as well as 40 of the Forbidden Arts. They are also about 20 times stronger than a normal wizard is and can cast most of the neutral arts with out a wand.

**High Sorcerer:** Only about 1 in 3000 people ever become High Sorcerers, however all 4 of the Hogwarts founders were High Sorcerers. They live, on average, to be 130 years older than a normal wizard does. High Sorcerers can cast all the spells a Sorcerer can as well as all of the Ancient Arts and Forbidden Arts. High Sorcerers can cast all Light Arts Defensive Arts without a wand and a few can even cast some basic Dark Arts with out a wand. High Sorcerers are about 40 times stronger than a normal wizard is or about 2 times stronger than a Sorcerer is.

**Overlord:** This is extremely rare, only Magi and Avatar's can ever reach this level, two of the most famous Overlords (or Overlady's) are Merlin and Morgana Le Fey. Overlords can cast all spells, even with out a wand. In fact they are so powerful that if they did use a wand it would be destroyed from the power running through it. Overlords are about 160 times stronger than a normal human is or 3 times stronger than a High Sorcerer is. Overlords are so powerful they actually are immune to most spells and are immune to age, disease and poison, in short they are immortal.


	19. Magi Powers & Info

**Magus- this was created by 'the-dreamer4' all the credit goes to him/her**

A Magus is an _extremely_ powerful wizard, they are actually Overlords. As such magi are immune to age, disease and poison. They also stop ageing after they reach their powers and after they gain their power they automatically de-age back to their prime (normally somewhere around the age of 25). A magi is so powerful that if they are hit with a spell, they spell will rebound at the caster twice as strong as it was before, this includes the killing curse. Actually a magi can only be killed by beheading or by magical exhaustion.

Also the earlier a magus comes into their powers the more powerful they are, for example if a magus gained his powers at the age of 20 he would be more powerful than a magus who gained his powers at the age of 30. However the most powerful magus so far, Darius Magus, came into his powers at the age of 25. The other magi come into their powers later on. Tsien Shi Magus came into his at the age of 37, Merlin came into his at the age of 31, Morgana le Fey came into hers at the age of 32 and finally the weakest magi of them all, Liam Magus came into his at the age of 50.

However it is ridiculous to call any magus weak, they can all perform wandless, wordless magic and can change their appearance (shapeshift). Also all magi have at least two animagus forms. Magi can also read minds and they have extreme physical strength, they can easily lift 800lbs without breaking a sweat. Magi also have perfect senses (vision, hearing etc.). Some magi can also activate all hidden abilities a person has just by being near them (an activator) and magi can also tell weather a person is good or evil (a soul reader). Also if a magus loses an arm or a leg it will grow back within 8 minutes. Magi can also control the elements (fire, water, earth and air, however the most powerful ones can also control lightning). Magi also have a perfect memory and can read a 1000 page book in 10 minutes and remember it word for word. All magi are also beast-speakers, this means that they can speak to all animals, both magical and non-magical. Magi are also telepathic and can project thoughts to people. They can also create a mind-speech link between people, this means that they can allow other people to be telepathic to others that they are connected to. However it is impossible for anyone to read a magi's mind, it they tried they would be probably killed from the backlash of energy. Magi can also 'see' and 'read' magic, meaning that they can tell who cast a specific spell when and where and what the spell did, this makes them a scanner. However one of the most useful powers a magus has is the ability to 'slide' around defensive wards, this means that anti-apparition wards have no effect on them (or any wards for that matter). Magi can also fly with out a broom and levitate. A magi's aura is purple and when a magus is mad or using their powers their eyes are florescent purple or have specks/flecks of purple in them.

However all of this power comes at a price, after a magi's 'awakening' or coming into their powers, they are unable to have children. However the only thing that could remotely challenge a magus would be an avatar, and that would have to be a very weak magus for even an avatar to have a chance. No, really the only thing that could challenge a magus would be another magus.

The currently recorded magi are:

Darius Magus

Merlin

Morgana le Fey

Tsien Shi Magus

Liam Magus

This is a description of Darius Magus: Darius had shoulder-length wavy black hair and midnight-blue eyes. His face was more angular than Harry's was and he was a couple of inches taller, around 6 feet 3 inches. He wore a mostly black outfit: a simply designed black tunic with loose sleeves and loose black trousers. The tunic and trousers had a Celtic-like border embroidered in a florescent purple around the collar and cuffs, and a wide black belt with a silver buckle. The buckle had a round onyx set into it, surrounded by a circle of small amethysts.


	20. Avatar Powers & Info

**Avatar's- this was created by 'kamahpfan' all the credit goes to him/her**

An avatar was a dark creature originally designed to serve Voldemort, however he grew afraid of the power they would wield so he killed them off before they came into their powers, however some may still exist.

An avatar is actually a human, who as a baby had many terrible things done to them by Voldemort making them into Overlords. This makes them immune to age, disease and poison. However due to what Voldemort did to them they also do not need to eat, sleep or breathe. As a matter of fact, they do not even need a heartbeat! Voldemort also made them immune to all curses, including the killing curse, however unlike a magus the curses do not reflect back at the caster. Avatars are also immune to dying from height, actually they are somewhat similar to cats, and they also have perfect balance, are extremely graceful and can jump 40 feet straight up. Avatar's are also completely without fear. Avatars can only die from being beheaded, however that would be a hard thing to do since they were designed for close combat. All avatars are in perfect physical shape and are around 7 feet 6 inches tall. They can lift 2 tonnes and can run at 60km/h pretty much forever, avatars almost never get tired. Avatars can also turn invisible at will and they never make a sound. Also like magi, avatars can perform wandless, wordless magic and can shapeshift. Also like magi, the sooner an avatar comes into their powers the more powerful they are. Avatars can also turn into smoke and appear in another place (much like a phoenix). Avatars can also read minds and can feel emotions (empathy) they can also project their thoughts to others (telepathy). Avatars also have perfect vision, even at night and have perfect hearing as well. Avatars also have a perfect memory and can read auras and follow a person's magical 'sense' or aura. Avatars can also regenerate lost limbs (if their arm is cut off it will grow back completely with in 2 minutes). Avatars also gain power from the moon and gain power from dark curses. However they are weaker against patronouses. They also gain power from silver and are immune to the effects of dementors. They are also resistant to the elements and have a complete immunity to fire. Avatars also have the ability to control fire and make it immune to water, they can also control lightning.

In their natural form avatars are quite terrifying, they have pitch-black eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Their voice is also extremely deep (much like Darth Vader but without the raspy breathing). They also have only 3 toes, however those toes have 2-inch claws coming out of them. They also have one, one inch claw coming out of the back of their foot (they have elongated feet). Avatars also have slightly bent knees so that they can perfectly balance on the balls of their feet. They also have silvery/ivory skin and their fingers have one-inch claws coming out of them. They also have 1½-inch long canine teeth on both the bottom and top of their head, they also have an elongated head. Avatars also have pointed ears; much like elves and they have bulging muscles all over their body. However the most terrifying thing about an avatar is the two, 2-inch long bronze horns sprouting from their forehead. They also have a long black tail with a pointed tip, much like a demons and they have long black feathery wings with traces of violet, burgundy and navy blue sprouting from the shoulder blades.


	21. Demon Ranks & Powers

All demons are immortal and have extreme physical strength.

There are 5 classes of demons, 5 being the weakest and 1 being the strongest. Class 5 Demons-can lift 400lbs, magic is 10 times as strong as a normal wizard

Class 4 Demons-can lift 2 tonnes, magic is as 30 times as strong as a normal wizard

Class 3 Demons-can lift 2.6 tonnes, magic is 100 times as strong as a normal wizard

Class 2 Demons-can lift 12 tonnes, magic is 115 times as strong as a normal wizard

Class 1 Demons-can lift 45 tonnes, magic is 225 time as strong as a normal wizard

Imps-Class 5

Shapeshifter-Class 5

Animal Demons-Class 4

Slime Demons-Class 4

Earth Rune Demons-Class 3

Air Rune Demons-Class 3

Water Rune Demons-Class 3

Ice Demons-Class 3

Delrith Class Demons-Class 2

Lesser Demons-Class 2

Fire Rune Demons-Class 2

Greater Demons-Class 2

Fire Demons-Class 1

Chronozon Class Demons-Class 1

Balrog Class Demons-Class 1

Lucifer Class Demons-Class 1

Demons and Daemons.

You do know of course that a Demon is a higher form of Daemon that can hardly be controlled, unleashed yes, but almost never controlled. Seeing as they only range in a few types and then a load of a lot of subtypes you'll have plenty to work with.

Demons are separated into 2 species. Animal & element. The animal subtypes are as thus... Fox, wolf, phoenix, dragon, bear, snake, monkey, and humanoid. Element subtypes are as thus... Ice, fire, wind, water, electricity, earth, plants, darkness, shadows, light, and energy And then there's the small fact that almost every demon isn't alike so you can mix up their traits in any way you like.

**Rune Demons & Animal Demons**

These demons are a different class than normal demons.

Rune demons are elemental demons. They control the element of fire, air, water or earth. After they reach their prime different shaped symbols or tattoos appear all over them. The colors are, red for fire demons, white for air demons, blue for water demons and lastly green for earth demons. The reason they are called rune demons is because of these tattoos. However the symbol varies to represent the demons personality. Like all demons rune demons are immortal however each rune demon is immune to their own element and can control it at will. They are also capable of wandless magic and have extreme physical strength.

Animal demons a have a connection with one specific animal. The demon gains all the benefits of that animal as well as a specific connection with that animal.

**Silver Demons**

Silver Demons are extremely rare and powerful. Unlike most other demons these demons are not automatically evil. They fight instead for what they think is right. Like all demons Silver Demons are immortal to age, disease and poison. They do not need to sleep, eat or even breathe as a matter of fact. They also do not need to have a heart beat. They can only die when their head is cut off. Silver demons have gained their name because of both their appearance and their various powers.

They have pupil-less, silver eyes, black hair and extremely pale skin. They are also about 6 feet 4 inches tall and are relatively strong. Their blood is also silver.

The other reason they are called silver demons is because they are twice as strong when hit with any silver curse (eg. Patronus) or when stabbed with silver. They also gain power from the moon. Silver demons can also regenerate lost limbs and are immune to all curses. Silver demons also have perfect sight and memory.

Silver demons are 80 times stronger than a normal human is.

Demon Class & Powers-Lowest to Highest 

**Imp: **10 inches tall, weighs 15lbs. The Imp has no real powers, the only one being to ability to run a 20 kilometers an hour, pretty much forever.

**Shape Shifter: **5 feet 4 inches tall, weighs about 180lbs. The only power the shape shifter has is the ability to take on the form of anything it sees; though it does not gain that creature's strengths (or weaknesses)

**Slime Demon: **A demon made completely out of mud and slime. Slime demons fight by sinking into the mud and rising up behind their opponent and strangling them. They also kill by controlling the mud to attack their opponent. Slime demons are 5'9.

**Ice Demon: **5 feet 8 inches tall, weighs approximately 160lbs. This demon has very little physical power. In-fact its only power is the ability to control ice. Made out of pure ice.

**Delrith: **6 feet 3 inches tall, weighs about 220lbs. This terrible demon also has very little physical power but it has the 4th strongest magic (after the Chronozon demon, Balrog's and Lucifer class demons). Delrith class demons can destroy a whole city (18 500 people or less) in a single blast.

**Lesser Demon: **8 feet3 inches tall, weighs about 320lbs. This being may be "lesser" but it still has great power. It has the physical strength to lift 3 tons at a time and its magic powers can destroy a whole city block with a single spell.

**Fire Demon: **7 feet tall, weighs 300 lbs. This demon probably has the strongest physical attack; it can lift over 38 tons. Its only magic powers are the ability to control fire.

**Greater Demon: **8 feet 6 inches tall, weighs about 350lbs. This terrifying beast has awesome power. It can fly and it can lift 11 tons. Its magic powers can blow up a medium sized town (8000 people or less) with a single spell.

**Chronozon: **14 feet 4 inches tall weigh 580lbs. This huge monster has awesome power; it can fly as well as regenerate lost limbs. It can lift about 27 tons and with a single spell can blow up an island with the dimensions of about 30 square miles.

**Balrog: **The Balrog is a demon of the ancient world made up of fire and shadow. Balrogs use a twin pronged whip made out of flame and a sword made of fire in battle. Balrogs control the elements of both fire and shadow. Balrogs have wings and are 34 feet 8 inches tall and weigh roughly 1300lbs.

**Lucifer:** 38 feet tall, weighs 1450lbs. This is the most powerful of all demons. It can control all the elements as well as fly and regenerate lost limbs. It can also lift about 40 tons and with a single spell blow up an island of about 90 square miles.


	22. Creatures

**Creatures**

**Dark Angel**

Dark Angels are not really angels and are not even necessarily dark; they were simply named that out of ignorance. However the dark angel is normally around six feet, two inches tall and has muscles that ripple across their body. They look extremely lean and athletic. Their face also seems to harden; the cheekbones moving higher; the nose straightening and their ears are also tapered back in a distinctly elfin fashion. Their hands also extend, with both their fingers tapering into claws. Their toenails are also clawed however. A dark angel's mouth is filled with razor-sharp fangs, however the most interesting aspect is that their spine has a metal-like covering. It stretches from the base of their skull to their lower back, it seems to be made of plate-like curved scales, however they do not restrict the dark angels' movement at all.

Dark Angles are 45 times stronger than a normal human or wizard is and they are immune to all diseases, poison and even age.

**Shadow Demon**

A Shadow Demon is a creature of pure shadow, one that makes the dementors look like butterflies. Actually the Shadow Demon has the same effects as 400 dementors combined.

They are immune to all spells except the patronous, however phoenix tears and song also damage it. A shadow demon is one of the largest and most powerful demons to exist. They have two gigantic, clawed and scaled hands with ebony talons. They also have thick tendons rippling down the back of the hand; the hand is easily two feet across. This demonic creature has dark twin pools of pure blackness for eyes. The shadow demon also has a hideous, bestial face. It has an enormous cranial ridge that sweeps from either side of those awful eyes up and over the cranium, before splitting at the peak. The two bony protrusions twisted into horns sprouting out and up from the sides of the head. This demon also has a large canine-like maw that was filled with glistening shadows. It also has 8-inch long, razor sharp teeth. However as awful and terrifying as the face was, the rest of the creature was truly gut wrenching. Thickly muscled arms are attached to a bent and twisted torso. Dozens of faces of damned souls can be seen pressing against the inside of the creature's chest, each one screwed up in expressions of agony, horror and despair. These faces, which are souls that the demon has consumed, move around in eternal torment.

However this creature also has massive wings. These wings are covered in obsidian feathers that are as hard as diamonds and as sharp as a sword. The wings are easily six meters tip to tip. It has backward hips that reveal equally powerful legs, though the knees were reversed. The Shadow Demon also has triple-clawed feet.

The Shadow Demon towers just over three meters tall. However it also has yet more powers, one of these powers is the ability to release a piercing screech that will stun its enemies and can cause deafness. It can also cause level 10 earthquakes, causing the earth itself to twist and jumble.

When a Shadow Demon sucks out your soul it puts it in eternal torment, however the demon also grows stronger and larger with each soul it sucks, an average person (a person with 100 mana) will cause it to grow 3 inches and gain 10 mana. To be immune to all curses, including killing curses, the demon must consume 80 normal humans. The Demon can also cast magic, though only dark arts; it cannot cast light magic or healing magic. Though it does have regenerative powers. If you manage to actually damage the demon (its skin is as hard as titanium reinforced steel), it will heal from a broken bone in one minute. The demon is also exceptionally strong, it can bench-press 80 tonnes without too much effort. Finally the last known power is that it is immune to all of the elements.

**Liensie**

The only truly immortal creature the Liensie is immune to all spells, diseases and poisons. Due to this they were used extensively as creatures of war many years ago. 

The Liensie is the size of a male rhino, however it is far better looking, and more deadly. The Liensie can be several different colors, including white, silver or in some cases even black. If the Liensie is white the eye color is gold, if silver a bright blue or if black then the eyes are blood red. All Liensie's have wings.

Their powers include (other than immortality), telepathy, extreme strength, regeneration and perfect senses. They also have amazing reflexes and dexterity and can run at incredible speeds. Liensie's also have a perfect memory.

**Rune Demons Animal Demons**

These demons are a different class than normal demons.

Rune demons are elemental demons. They control the element of fire, air, water or earth. After they reach their prime different shaped symbols or tattoos appear all over them. The colors are, red for fire demons, white for air demons, blue for water demons and lastly green for earth demons. The reason they are called rune demons is because of these tattoos. However the symbol varies to represent the demons personality. Like all demons rune demons are immortal however each rune demon is immune to their own element and can control it at will. They are also capable of wandless magic and have extreme physical strength.

Animal demons a have a connection with one specific animal. The demon gains all the benefits of that animal as well as a specific connection with that animal.

**Silver Demons**

Silver Demons are extremely rare and powerful. Unlike most other demons these demons are not automatically evil. They fight instead for what they think is right. Like all demons Silver Demons are immortal to age, disease and poison. They do not need to sleep, eat or even breathe as a matter of fact. They also do not need to have a heart beat. They can only die when their head is cut off. Silver demons have gained their name because of both their appearance and their various powers.

They have pupil-less, silver eyes, black hair or silver and extremely pale skin. They are also about 6 feet 4 inches tall and are relatively strong. Their blood is also silver.

The other reason they are called silver demons is because they are twice as strong when hit with any silver curse (eg. Patronus) or when stabbed with silver. They also gain power from the moon. Silver demons can also regenerate lost limbs and are immune to all curses. Silver demons also have perfect sight and memory.

Silver demons are 80 times stronger than a normal human is.

**Demon Class Powers-Lowest to Highest**

**Imp: **10 inches tall, weighs 15lbs. The Imp has no real powers, the only one being to ability to run a 20 kilometers an hour, pretty much forever.

**Shape Shifter: **5 feet 4 inches tall, weighs about 180lbs. The only power the shape shifter has is the ability to take on the form of anything it sees; though it does not gain that creature's strengths (or weaknesses)

**Slime Demon: **A demon made completely out of mud and slime. Slime demons fight by sinking into the mud and rising up behind their opponent and strangling them. They also kill by controlling the mud to attack their opponent. Slime demons are 5'9.

**Ice Demon: **5 feet 8 inches tall, weighs approximately 160lbs. This demon has very little physical power. In-fact its only power is the ability to control ice. Made out of pure ice.

**Delrith: **6 feet 3 inches tall, weighs about 220lbs. This terrible demon also has very little physical power but it has the 4th strongest magic (after the Chronozon demon, Balrog's and Lucifer class demons). Delrith class demons can destroy a whole city (18 500 people or less) in a single blast.

**Lesser Demon: **8 feet3 inches tall, weighs about 320lbs. This being may be "lesser" but it still has great power. It has the physical strength to lift 3 tons at a time and its magic powers can destroy a whole city block with a single spell.

**Fire Demon: **7 feet tall, weighs 300 lbs. This demon probably has the strongest physical attack; it can lift over 38 tons. Its only magic powers are the ability to control fire.

**Greater Demon: **8 feet 6 inches tall, weighs about 350lbs. This terrifying beast has awesome power. It can fly and it can lift 11 tons. Its magic powers can blow up a medium sized town (8000 people or less) with a single spell.

**Chronozon: **14 feet 4 inches tall weigh 580lbs. This huge monster has awesome power; it can fly as well as regenerate lost limbs. It can lift about 27 tons and with a single spell can blow up an island with the dimensions of about 30 square miles.

**Balrog: **The Balrog is a demon of the ancient world made up of fire and shadow. Balrogs use a twin pronged whip made out of flame and a sword made of fire in battle. Balrogs control the elements of both fire and shadow. Balrogs have wings and are 34 feet 8 inches tall and weigh roughly 1300lbs.

**Lucifer:** 38 feet tall, weighs 1450lbs. This is the most powerful of all demons. It can control all the elements as well as fly and regenerate lost limbs. It can also lift about 40 tons and with a single spell blow up an island of about 90 square miles.

**Mutations (Part Dragon, Hydra, Phoenix ect.)**

**Phoenixia:** A phoenixia is a part phoenix, part human. Has all the powers of a phoenix, can fly (has wings coming out of it shoulder blades), and can control fire. It is also can never die from old age. It tears also have healing powers and it can read minds. Is a humanoid figure, the height varies but this one is 6 feet 3 inches tall. The person looks exactly like they did before but they have wings coming out of their shoulder blades. The wings are a flaming-red and they are tipped-streaked with gold. The phoenixia also has reddish flames surrounding its body. It is also immune to all spells and poisons. The other varieties of phoenixia's are the same as the different types of phoenix's, black, green, ice, white and gold, though red is by far the most common. Unless otherwise stated phoenix tears heal almost anything the same applies to phoenix song. Depending on the color of the phoenixia its wings and flames are different colors.

For black or shadow phoenixia's the flames are dark purple, dark blue and black, the wings are a solid jet-black, the eyes are a blood red. When a black phoenix disappearates it turns into smoke; its tears are an acid that can burn through all substances. Also shadow phoenixes can turn invisible at will. Also instead of making a person feel better their song will inspire pure terror. Shadow phoenixes are also telepathic. Dark phoenixes also control the dark element and are naturally fascinated by dark spells.

For green or earth phoenixia's the flames are green, the same as the wings and eyes. Earth phoenixia's cannot control fire; instead they control the element of earth.

White phoenixia's are just as rare, if not more rare as the golden version. White phoenixia's have white wings that look like an angel's and instead of flames around their body they emit a white glow, white phoenixes control the element of air.

Ice phoenixia's like ice phoenixes are an icy blue and instead of having flames around their body they have ice shards surrounding them. Ice phoenixia's control the elements of both ice and water and can breath out a stream of ice, like a blizzard. When ice phoenixes disappearate they turn into snowflakes.

For golden phoenixia's the flames are gold, the same as the wings. Golden phoenixia's, like golden phoenixes are the rarest, and largest of all, gold phoenixes tear do not heal but instead cause the object that it touches to turn into gold.

Lightning phoenixes are also known as Quezacotl's. They are green and silver in color and instead of controlling fire like most other phoenixes they control lightning. The color of the lightning varies; it can be purple, green, red, yellow or blue. Quezacotl's can fly at twice the speed of sound. However their tears do not have healing powers, indeed they cannot even cry or feel fear.

Phoenixia's are created when a human is near death and a phoenix chooses to save them by giving the human some of its blood.

**Draconian:** A draconian is part dragon, part human. It has some of the powers of a dragon, them being, the ability to breathe fire and immunity to almost all spells except the killing curse. It can also do some limited wandless magic, the last ability is has is the ability to fly (it has wings coming out of its shoulder blades). Is a humanoid figure except it is far larger and stronger than humans are. This one is 6 feet 2 inches tall and can lift 600lbs. The wings are a blackish-bronze color and look like bat wings.

**Baskililliskius: **A baskililliskius is part basilisk, part human. It has some of the powers of a basilisk including, the gaze of death (it can be controlled), a poisonous bite and the ability to speak parsel-tounge. They also have a forked tongue. Your eyes also have snake like slits. Another feature that happens is that your blood becomes acidic, the same with your spit. Your teeth are also considerably longer and pointed; they also inject poison into whatever you bite. It is still a humanoid figure but it has a scaly appearance. It is also immune to all spells except the killing curse. They also are immune to age, disease and poison. These are created when a human is near death and a basilisk decides to save its life and turn it. This is done by the basilisk giving the human some of the basilisk's blood. However the blood must be giving willingly.

**Veela (male):** Considered by most to be a myth, a legend, male Veela's can partially control the opposite sex (females) through empathy. Unlike female veela's males cannot control their bird form, they always have 12 foot long jet-black wings coming out of their shoulders. Male veelas have black, windswept hair, pale skin and striking, almost glowing eyes. Like all veelas males have a subconscious need to be in the wind and air. They can also do limited wandless magic, mostly dealing with fire. The fire is most often purple in color. When they get mad their body is completely covered in purple flames, with their black wings they are said too look like a demon. Veelas are physically very strong and have perfect eyesight; their magical powers are also roughly double that of a normal human. Veelas also have perfect balance and can jump about 20 feet high without even working hard.

**Stormwalker:** Stormwalkers were designed to be the perfect warrior, they are extremely powerful, however a Senef Mesha would easily beat them in a fight. They can control the element of lightning and their eyes seem to sparkle or twinkle. Shade: Shades are humans who can transform into shadow. This allows them to pass through walls and to be incapable of drowning, though only when they are in shadow form. Psymage: Psymages are humans that have psychic abilities. They have a near perfect memory, and can use telekinesis.

**Vampire Powers/Ranks-Lowest to Highest**

**Daywalker: **The only vampire other than the vampire lords that can walk in sunlight. Cannot transform into a bat and can feed on all animals with blood. Also cannot control the blood animals. The daywalker is physically the weakest vampire. Daywalkers can't make other vampires. Daywalkers also don't have the mind control powers of other vampires. Daywalkers also cannot use vampire magic. Can only die from decapitation or a stake threw the heart.

**Vampire: **Can only transform into a bat not the other blood-sucking creatures. Also can only feed on humans and can only control the mosquito of all the blood animals. Physically stronger than the daywalker but weaker than all the other classes. The normal vampire can make other vampires, but its mind control powers only work on children ages 12 or lower. Normal vampires can use all vampire magic except the destiny bind. Can die from, decapitation, sunlight, holy water, garlic and a stake through the heart.

**Vampire Lord: **The strongest of all the vampires, can transform into all the blood-sucking creatures, the mosquito, the bat, the lethifold and the red cap. Can also control all of the blood animals, and is physically the strongest of all the vampires. Can make other vampires and has the strongest mind control powers of all the vampires, the Vampire Lord's mind control powers work on all people of all ages except other vampires and wraiths. Vampire Lord's can use all vampire magic and do wandless, wordless magic. Can feed only on humans, monkeys and rats. Can die from decapitation and a stake through the heart. Vampire Lord's see only in Black, Purple and Navy Blue. They only see other vampires and blood-sucking animals in color. Vampire Lord's have an amazing sense of smell and can smell blood from 2 miles away. The only way for a Vampire to tell whom a human is by its smell. When a Vampire Lord is angry or feels threatened dark purplish-blackish flames surround its body.

**Senef Mesha**

Senef Mesha are known as an elite rank of vampires, they are the perfect warriors. Senef Mesha can control their desire to drink blood unlike other vampires. Also Senef Mesha unlike other vampires don't have to drink blood everyday and can drink animal blood, though human blood is more potent.

Like all vampires Senef Mesha have glowing eyes that are the same color as they were before they were turned, these allow them to see perfectly in the dark. Senef Mesha have extraordinary eyesight, hearing and smell. Also they have amazing strength, endurance, agility and healing capabilities. They can see a rabbit from over 2 miles away; this isn't diminished at nighttime either. They can hear the crack of a twig from over 700 meters away. Senef Mesha can also smell blood from over 11 miles away. They also can lift over 2 tons and can run at 70 kph for over 5 hours. They have amazing agility; a Senef Mesha can dodge a bullet fired from only 15 feet away quite easily. They can also regenerate limbs; they can re-grow a whole arm in 3 minutes. Senef Mesha can only be killed by be-heading or a stake through the heart, even the killing curse will not affect them. Senef Mesha stop aging at 25 years and if you are turned into a Senef Mesha when you are older than 25 you will de-age until you are 25. Senef Mesha also cannot die from any disease or poison. When you are turned into a Senef Mesha your magical ability doubles, allowing you to do wandless magic, you also gain telepathic powers. The last enhancement that Senef Mesha have is a set of elongated upper and lower canines, this makes it easier for them to drink blood; each fang is about ¾ inch long. Senef Mesha are also immune to all forms of mind control.

However there are some disadvantages to being a Senef Mesha, you cannot have any children once you have been turned into a Senef Mesha. They only way they could have children is to take a child and turn him/her into a Senef Mesha, this creates a magical bond that makes them as good as a parent to the child.

Only people with magical power can become a Senef Mesha. This is because non-magical people if they are turned cannot control their bloodlust they then attack everybody, they also cannot perform magic. They do however gain all of the other benefits of the Senef Mesha, these are known as Vampires to humans and wizards. These insane Senef Mesha are known to the Senef Mesha as Deviants. Deviants have to feed daily to stay alive and can only drink human blood.

**Lyage Wolves**

A Lyage is a nearly extinct human-like creature with the ability to turn into a pure white wolf. A Lyage can sometimes give a small amount of their blood to a human of their choice, which, when consumed, will turn the human into half-Lyage themselves, with the ability to turn into a gray wolf. A Lyage is a purely Light creature, mostly moving in packs in wolf forms, deep in magical forests, and it is extremely rare to have one transform into the human-like state, and even rarer to have one come into contact with a human.

The Lyage, in their humanoid form, is said to be rather tall. They usually have white hair, or very pale blond, and pale blue eyes. Their canine teeth are much sharper than a human's is, and when a human is turned into a part-Lyage, their teeth are the only feature that change, becoming slightly longer and sharper. This is the only way to tell a part-Lyage from an ordinary human. The female is usually the one that transforms the most, as males are unable to give their blood. A pure Lyage can live several hundred years, although are reclusive and extremely rare.

**Evanidus Anguis**

Evanidus Anguis is a type of magical snake. They are extremely rare and also extremely loyal if they trust you. They are also extremely venomous; their bite is unlike any other. It kills you slowly by eating away all your organs until only the heart is left. Then they eat your flesh and skin, but the worst part is that you are still alive and your heart keeps beating. Eventually all that is left is your beating heart, however the venom eventually eats that away as well.

Evanidus Anguis can also vanish at will and appear anywhere they want too; much like a phoenix. They also live for a very long time, 25 years old is still considered a toddler.

Since they are a magical snake they can control their body temperature; they are also immune to all curses except the killing curse and physical attacks can't harm it.

Evanidus Anguis are silver in color but have gold stripes over their body and gold eyes. The number of gold stripes that the snake has determines its power, 12 is the most ever recorded. Evanidus Anguis look exactly like coral snakes except for the coloring; like all snakes Evanidus Anguis only stop growing once they die. They are born being 8 inches long, but they have all the powers as an adult version. In its first year it grows to be 12 inches, or 1 foot long. Every year after that the snake grows 2 inches. These snakes only give birth once every 50 years.

**Wraith Ranks/Powers-Lowest to Highest**

Wraiths are un-dead people. They walk the earth at all times but are strongest at night. Wraiths ride pitch-black horses, the two exceptions being the _Fire Wraith_, which rides a blood red horse and the _Morgul Wraith_, which rides a solid-black dragon. All wraiths can only die from a sword through the heart. Also all wraiths look exactly the same (see Lord of the Rings wraiths), the exception being the _Fire Wraith, _which is the exact same except blood red. The only difference between the other wraiths is the size.

**Fire Wraith: **The weakest wraith, Fire Wraiths ride a blood red horse to travel around. Fire Wraiths control fire and wield a sword made of fire. Fire Wraiths can also do wandless, wordless magic. The Fire Wraith is 5 feet 9 inches tall.

**Black Rider: **The fastest wraith, Black Riders ride a pitch-black horse to move around. Black Riders wield a steel dagger and can do wandless, wordless magic. Black Riders are 6 feet 1 inch tall

**Shadow Wraith: **Shadow Wraiths are probably the most balanced over-all out of all the Wraiths. They also ride a pitch-black horse and can do wandless, wordless magic. Shadow Wraiths wield a pale sword, which turns anybody, stabbed with it into a Fire Wraith under the control of the creator wraith. Shadow Wraiths also can control the mind of anybody they look in the eye. Shadow Wraiths are 6 feet 3 inches tall.

**Morgul Wraith: **The strongest of all the wraiths, Morgul Wraiths, ride a pitch-black dragon to travel. Morgul Wraiths can cause people to relive their worst memories and has mind control powers. Morgul Wraiths wield a pale sword that when stabbed with eventually turns you into a Black Rider class wraith under control of the creator wraith. Morgul Wraiths can do wandless, wordless magic. Morgul Wraiths are 6 feet 8 inches tall.

**Werewolf Ranks-Lowest to Highest**

**Pack Member**

**Guard**

**Beta Male**

**Alpha Female**

**Alpha Male/Pack Leader  
**

**Basilisk Powers Instructions for Creating**

**Instruction's for Producing Basilisk, by Neekos Herpo, 1298**

1-cluck egg. Must be stolen from hen during a full moon.

Kill egg's hen and gather 2 pints of its blood.

Boil egg fully immersed in mother hen's blood for three days at 1600 Millimugs.

Once egg boiled, dissolve shell in most potent snake venom (Basilisk venom works best)

Wait until venom has penetrated inside egg (takes seven hours)

Dip in cold water to dilute and wash away excess venom.

Boil egg in broth of nightingshade at 2000 Millimugs for twenty minutes.

Again, wash in cold water.

Place under tongue in head of Mort Grapa. Boil entire head in corrosive acid at 900 Millimugs until head dissolved

The egg should not dissolve but instead harden and turn black.

Take two snake eyes and place them inside vessel of snake blood. Put egg inside vessel.

Utter the enchantment"Regnir bshtaed ebsey eeseht tel" wait for thirteen days. Egg will mysteriously consume two eyes.

Do not look at the egg. If you do, the egg will be ruined.

If above steps done correctly, the egg should have two pointed spikes where it had absorbed the snake eyes. This is basilisk egg.

Place beneath toad.

Egg will hatch after three days continuously under toad. Physically restrain toad to prevent from hopping away. If the toad leaves the egg for one moment, the egg is ruined.

Feed toad only dog tongues.

Keep toad moist to keep it alive.

At third day, basilisk will hatch.

Immediately after hatching, put one drop of your blood on new-born basilisk.

This has two results:

First, the basilisk will be solely loyal to you.

Second, you will be immune to basilisk stare.

**Grims**

Grims are a hound that appears before a person dies, if a person sees one they will die in 24 hours. Grims are pitch-black with flaming red eyes (like Voldemort) and a strange green glow seems to come from them. Grims are the size a bear. Their breath also puts a person into a coma that can only be released by the grim who put it on them and if isn't released in 48 hours the person dies. Grims also have poisonous teeth and when you are near them you relieve your worst memories. Grims are also invisible unless they want to be seen and if they wish they can appear and you will not suffer death in a minimum of 24 hours.

**Heliopaths**

Heliopaths are fire spirits; they look like flaming skeletons walking about. Heliopaths are immune to all curses except the ones that use water; even the killing curse will do nothing. Fire spells only make these deadly creatures stronger. The Heliopath 'king' or leader is the same as a normal Heliopath except it is 20 feet tall. Heliopaths can control the element of fire. Heliopath ranks go in the same order as fire, red is the lowest, then blue, then green. After that is gold and lastly white, the Heliopath leader has gold eyes but black flames, however when he is extremely mad the eyes turn a blood-red color. Heliopaths have two powers other than extreme strength, one being the ability to control fire as said above, the other being the ability to appear anywhere its wishes in a pillar of flame. 

However there is also another version of Heliopaths, this looks more like a Lethifold except it is made up of green flame and has green/gold eyes. They can also control the element of fire and are immune to all spells except those that use water. Also the same as normal Heliopaths fire spells will only make them stronger. They can also control fire and can disappear and reappear anywhere it wishes in a pillar of fire. However this version of the Heliopaths can also eat through and destroy wards.

**Shadowcat**

The shadowcat is an interesting and difficult animal to observe. It is an enormous cat that resembles a panther except that its fur is not truly black; it is actually a deep midnight blue. The shadow cat has the ability to "disappear" or blend into any place that has shadow by altering its body to become only made of shadow and air. This is not however, to be confused with the shadow that dementors are made out of. Shadowcats are only capable of becoming shadow that is or has existed on this earth, rather than shadow from the shadow realms. It can move in direct sunlight comfortably but will be incapable of hunting for food as long as it remains there. They are extremely stealthy and difficult to photograph. Their eye color reflects their personality, blue and green for a good shadowcat and red eyes for an evil shadowcat.

**Nemean Lion**

Its fur is like dragon hide. Impenetrable to physical and magical attacks. But it can still get hurt. It has the same weakness as a dragon, its eyes. It can still get thrown into walls; it just won't bleed all over the place. A nemean lion has a fiery red mane and a golden body. They are at least as big as a horse, if not bigger.

**Thunderbird**

They look like a giant bald eagle. However its head was more silver tinted. It has amber eyes; the beak was a vivid yellow just like its claws. The body feathers look black; however they are really a dark emerald green. It also has ability to control lightning. It can also call on powerful thunderstorms, and can absorb lightning to become ten times its original size. Thunderbirds can also summon lesser Thunderbirds. They are about the size of a parrot, and can't do what normal Thunderbirds can. They, however, can launch small lightning bolts at their targets, and in an air force a hundred or more can overwhelm a medium size army. The summoned thunderbirds are always electric blue.

**Siberian Lone Wolf**

It is a snow-white wolf. It is about four feet high, and is a very lonely animal. However the loneliness was by choice. It has the same amber eyes and a pink nose. Its fur was extremely shaggy, like it lived in a very cold placed. Not much is known about it, except that it is abnormally fast, and has a great sense of smell. They're also not a lot of them around. They are born to be alone and unloved. They are lucky if they run across another of their own kind in their lifetime. Siberian Lone Wolves also don't go looking for trouble, but if in a pinch, are ferocious fighters. They will also help the meek when in danger, unless it's their prey.

**Basilisk Powers**

Basilisks have the power to kill anybody they look in the eye, however they can control this to either kill, petrify the person or just have normal eyes. Basilisks are immune to all spells except the killing curse and they have extremely deadly venom that kills everybody bitten with-in one minute. Since basilisks are a snake they can naturally speak parsel-tounge. Most basilisks are a lime green with yellow eyes however some are solid black with red or purple eyes; basilisks are between 60 and 90 feet long. Black basilisks are the larger ones, around 75 to 90 feet. A basilisk is one of the more deadly animagus forms to have since the person will gain all the powers of a basilisk including the power to kill just by looking at a person. However the transformed person will retain their normal eye color. Basilisks are immortal unless killed in a fight; disease or old age cannot kill basilisks.


	23. Aura's

**Aura's**

This is the description of the colors that an aura reader would see.

**Red: **Red represents darkness and evil.

**Blue: ** Blue is a fighter, also courage, strength and determination.

**Gold:** Gold represents skill, intelligence and knowledge.

**Green:** Green is compassion, empathy and kindness.

**Violet:** Violet is cunning, charisma and wisdom.

**Black:** Black is a void, soulless.

**White:** White is innocence.

The shades of the colors can also reveal more detail, and while red can mean darkness it can also mean passion of another sort, again depending on the shade.


	24. Mottos

**Mottos**

_Mors Ante Infamia- _Death before Dishonor

_Dominato Per Malum- _Strength through Evil

_Carpe Noctem- _Seize the Night

_Toujours Pur- _Always Pure

Authors Notes: Thank You 

First of all I would like to say how pleased I am with the response I have gotten from this story, thank you all.

I will now clear up some of the questions that have been asked,

Yes I did make most of the spells you see here

Yes you can all use them, all I ask is that you tell me (in a review) that you are using them and please tell me in what story you are using them, I would love to read it.

Yes if you want please send me any ideas you have for spells or rituals or anything, I will gladly put them in

Lastly thank you all again and enjoy!


End file.
